Dos Chicas, un Suertudo
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Karai y Abril son una pareja lésbica, a Casey y a los muchachos no les molesta, mucho menos a Casey, en especial luego de que estas lo dejan unirse a la diversión. Justo como dice el titulo


Disclaimers: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para este fic, hecho por pedido y sin esperar una paga.

Dos Chicas, Un Suertudo

Me llamo Casey Jones, tengo quince años y he vivido en Nueva York prácticamente desde que vi la primera luz. Vivo con mi jefe y mi hermanita en un departamento. Soy de pelo negro largo como mi papá y mi hermana, piel blanca, ojos marrones y me faltan dos dientes frontales, aunque esos fueron por jugar hockey, que ha sido mi pasión desde que era niño… bueno, estos músculos no se consiguen por naturaleza, hay que trabajar por ellos. Casi no tengo defectos, salvo sin duda mi terror a las ratas, a veces pienso que solo soporto estar cerca del maestro Splinter porque le respeto más de lo que le temo.

Ahora, en una ciudad como Nueva York casi todo puede acontecer. Como yo, un día me expulsan de mi última escuela disque por pelearme con unos compañeros (me sorprende que fuera por eso y no por nada relacionado con la maestra de español, será por eso que ella aún me llama con libertad jeje), conozco a una linda chica pelirroja que me dicen que será mi tutora en mi nueva escuela, y casi el mismo día acabo metido en toda una lucha contra mutantes y extraterrestres de otra dimensión. Si, solo me faltan las muchachonas y mi vida sería perfecta. También me permitió conocer a Abril y Karai.

Abril y Karai eran tan distintitas en su personalidad como en su físico, salvo algunas similitudes, como estar relacionadas con las Tortugas, o la decisión de estudiar periodismo, o letras, no sé, rara vez me fijo en detalles como ese. Abril era pelirroja (sip, era la que me asignaron como tutora) de piel blanca con pequitas y unos tremendos ojos verdes, con muy buenas curvas, unos muy buenos pechos, una cinturita bien trabajada y un culo de esos que te hacen dar vuelta por la calle. Karai era morena con una parte rubia, de cabello corto salvo dos mechones, piel blanca con ojos ámbar y un poco más alta, con pechos firmes y una actitud de sensualidad tan evidente que llama la atención siempre que llega a algún lado. Ah, y son lesbianas. Y pareja.

A veces, cuando no había ningún programa o alguna misión con las Tortugas a la vista, me gusta sentarme a conversar con ellas. Disfruto de esas charlas, quién sabe si porque no convierten su sexualidad en su mundo (como acontece con los gays) o por la atracción que todo hombre tiene por una pareja lesbiana. Uno quiere en parte explicarse por qué no precisan de los hombres como las otras mujeres, y en parte hacerlas gozar de forma que nos necesiten y nos pidan que no las dejemos.

Ellas se quieren, de eso no hay duda. Uno puede ver en algunas de sus miradas, o en algún contacto casi casual, que una electricidad corre por sus cuerpos a cada contacto. Estando en la guarida, la mano de Abril sobre la de Karai queda en paz, como si hubiese nacido para estar en ese lugar. A los muchachos y a mi eso nos da gusto, aunque a Donie y a mi nos frustre porque a ambos nos gustaba Roja.

Lo que les voy a contar aconteció después de un concierto en Central Park. Los grupos que tocaban en el escenario, el clima templado, las estrellas formando los muros del parque y el excelente vino que vendían en la entrada, comprado con identificaciones falsas mía y de Karai (lo que el señor O'Neil y Splinter no sepan no les hará daño), nos habían puesto en un estado casi mágico. Los tres bailamos, escuchamos y disfrutamos, con un placer casi sexual.

Cuando el concierto acabó (quién sabe, casi a la media noche) nos fuimos al departamento de Karai. Las dos de la mano, y yo hablando de lo lindo que lo habíamos pasado. Karai sacó un poco de vino del refrigerador y continuamos bebiendo (repito, lo que el señor O'Neil y Splinter no sepan no les hará daño), lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de la bebida alcohólica y el hielo en nuestras bocas, de la satisfacción de una noche perfecta.

-¿Qué opinas, Jones? ¿La noche estuvo divertida?-preguntó Karai divertida.

-Claro, no sé que disfruté más, si la música, la bebida o las chicas-le respondí galante a la ex-ayudante de Destructor.

-Jeje, ¿y no te molestó estar con dos lesbianas?-preguntó Abril con algo de picardía. Yo le sonreí con igual picardía.

-¿Es un chiste? Es la fantasía de todo hombre de cualquier edad-respondí divertido.

-Bueno, es hora de hacerlo aún mejor-declaró Karai.

No sé cómo comenzó, Abril y Karai estaban sentadas en el sillón enfrente al mío cuando comenzaron a besarse. Nunca las había visto así, tan enamoradas, y al principio me sentí un poco incómodo, como en un lugar que no era mío. Después empezaron a acariciarse los pechos, despacio, con una pasión sin apuros, de pareja que conoce dónde las caricias son más queridas. Mi pene comenzó a dar señales, y quise estar allí, en medio de ellas dos, compartiendo su amor. Abril, con una mano entre la blusa de Karai, me miró, y sentí que no estaba de más, que formaba parte de ese juego erótico.

Sin palabras, las dos se pararon y, mirándome y sin mirarme, se quitaron la ropa. Abril quedó con una bombachita rosa, mostrándome sus pechos grandes y firmes. Karai me apuntaba con sus pezones erectos, como estudiando la excitación que me dominaba, con una bombachita blanca que ya comenzaba a mostrarse oscura en su pubis. Luego sus lenguas se encontraron. De pie, sus manos recorrían los cuerpos, descendían por la espalda hasta acariciarse el culo, se metían dentro de la bombachita y recorrían las vaginas, juntando en los dedos toda humedad y todo calor. Yo seguía sentado, mirando y disfrutando, con mi pene dolorido buscando atravesar el pantalón y perforar esa carne tibia.

Ellas me fueron quitando la ropa, besándome y besándose en cada pedazo de piel descubierta. Mi pene saltó a la libertad, con fuerza de presidiario y calidez de hombre. Karai me besaba el tronco, lo lamía y acariciaba con la lengua, y yo sentía la delicadeza de sus labios rodeándolo y besándolo. Abril se dedicaba a los testículos, como despertando al semen de su cuna y acariciándolo a través de la piel dura de las bolas. Yo soñaba, sintiendo mi masculinidad acariciada, besada y contenida en todas sus partes, cuatro manos y dos bocas que me hacían vivir sólo a través de mi pene, con mi futuro sólo en mis testículos.

-Uff, muchachas…-fue todo lo que pude articular.

-Parece que alguien está disfrutando, ¿no?-preguntó Karai divertida.

-Pues es hora de subir la temperatura-declaró Abril con un pícaro brillo en los ojos.

Abril se acostó en la alfombra, abierta, mostrándome su interior sonrosado, llamándome con sus ojos y su concha tiritante. Y yo fui, como un caballero con su lanza o un ariete pulsante sostenido por un hombre. Su vagina era suave y calidad cuando la penetré, a cada movimiento mi pene entraba más profundo, generando más jugos y más calor. Karai le daba de mamar como a una niña, mientras me besaba como una amante.

Los dos le dábamos placer, un placer sexual y onírico, mientras

Abril gemía bajito entre las tetas de Karai. Mis testículos querían liberar su carga, explotar en el interior de esa cuevita caliente y dejar la leche toda en su interior, pero un resquicio de pensamiento los frenaba, presintiendo que aún podía gozar más.

Y fue Abril la que explotó con largos gemidos, rasguñando el culo de Karai y apretando el mío más hacia su concha.

Ahí tomamos un descanso, un poquito más de vino, unos besos. Mi pene era acariciado despacio en toda su longitud, por Abril con cariño y agradecimiento, por Karai con placer.

-Creo que es tu turno, Amor-le dijo Abril a Karai con lujuria. La otra gimió excitada.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-dijo la morena antes de besarla.

Ellas se besaban, y yo las acariciaba en todo el cuerpo, recorriendo las curvas y buscando profundidades. Karai me dió la espalda, arrodillada en el suelo acostó sus tetas sobre el asiento del sofá, los brazos abiertos, la carne blanca, ofreciéndome todo su hermoso culo. Besé su espalda, deteniéndome en cada vértebra, con la lengua dura marcando los huesitos de su columna. Después acaricié una y otra vez con el vaso frio, todavía con hielo, entre sus muslos, haciéndole sentir el frio en su conchita caliente. Su piel se erizó, pero continuaba reclinada sobre el sofá, aceptándome y gozando. Cuando asenté la cabeza de mi pene en los labios de su concha, todavía pude sentir un poco del frío en el exterior, en contraposición del interior tibio. Comencé a penetrarla despacio, haciéndole sentir cada centímetro, para que en su mente pida más. Abril apoyaba sus tetas en mi espalda, sus cabellos caían sobre mi hombro mirando cuando introducía mi pene en su amante.

De repente, Abril con sus caderas me empuja, haciendo penetrar a Karai hasta el fondo, sacando un gemido del interior de su cuerpo. Una mano de Abril entre mis piernas acariciaba mis testículos, y a cada empujón mis bolas caminaban sobre su palma abierta. Mis manos sostenían los hombros de Karai, y a veces acariciaban los bordes de pecho que escapaban debajo de su cuerpo.

Abril tomó las nalgas de Karai, acercándolas hasta mí, y con su pubis empujaba mi pene entrando y saliendo de esa conchita abierta.

-Cógeme, dame duro, cógeme, quiero sentir tu pene, Jones, quiero sentirte en mi interior… dale, dame más, cabrón, cógeme bien, con ganas-decía la ex-discípula de Destructor, totalmente excitada.

-Eso, si, nena, te voy a hacer gozar como solo tu novia lo ha hecho-dije totalmente caliente.

Abril por su parte gemía y empujaba, yo sentía sus jugos corriendo por mi culo, sus tetas sudadas mojando mi espalda, sus manos apretando y tocando y apretando.

No daba más, saqué mi pene de Karai cuando una sensación cálida comenzaba a correr por el tronco rojo y duro. Acostado en la alfombra, alcancé a ver como ellas se besaban en mi pene antes de explotar toda mi fuerza en un chorro blanco y lechoso, saliendo en esa fuente todo el placer y el gozo de ser hombre y fornicar con dos bellas muchachas. Cuando me recuperé un poco, vi como compartían mi leche, con la sonrisa y la satisfacción de quien ha dado un regalo a su amor. Ellas al verme recuperado sonrieron.

-¿Disfrutaste, Jones?-preguntó Karai divertida.

-¿Solo disfrutar? Denme unos minutos y con gusto empezamos de nuevo-declaré divertido. Abril rio por mi comentario.

-Karai y yo vamos a bañarnos para limpiarnos, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-preguntó sugerente.

Yo ante la pregunta casi me levanté como un resorte, y mis amigas no pudieron evitar reír por mi actitud mientras me tomaban de las manos y me guiaban al baño. No cabe agregar que tuvimos un placentero round dos mientras nos duchábamos los tres juntos, ni que ese fue el inicio de algo placentero y maravilloso…

¡Dios bendiga a las lesbianas!

Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho un poco más largo pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar, debo decir que es mi primer fic con este tipo de parejas yuri, ojala les guste.


End file.
